


A secret in the flock.

by Magicalgames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, Dean knows enochian, mary also, prank failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalgames/pseuds/Magicalgames
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are trying to prank Dean, but for some reason he won't fall for them.Boldis Enochian.





	A secret in the flock.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teach Your Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738670) by [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe). 



“Something smells nice in here” Dean called while walking into the bunker’s kitchen. He looked around and saw Gabriel pulling two pies out of the oven, with Raphael standing nearby.

“Decided to make a little mid-afternoon snack!” Gabriel exclaimed. Dean went and sat down at the table between Sam and Cas. There was also a plate of cookies on the table. “Here, I made this one just for you.” Gabriel said as he set one of the pies in front of Dean. “You get that whole pie to yourself!” **“This is going to be so funny”** Gabriel snickered, and the other angels and Morpheus snorted. 

**“How do you think it will go?”** asked Castiel. 

**“It’s going to be so funny, especially while he stomps around”** Sammy giggled. 

“Speak English, people” Dean grunted. “You know what, I think I’ll just have some cookies for right now.” Dean grabbed a couple cookies and bit into one. “mmm, c’mon Sammy, try some, these are good.” Dean exclaimed after he turned to his brother and saw Sam just staring open-mouthed at him. 

“I’m good” Sammy stuttered. “Are you sure you aren’t going to eat any of that pie?” 

“Yeah, just not feeling up to it” Dean turned towards Mary “Want to go walk around outside a little?” 

“Sure” Mary said. Mary and Dean headed outside while the Angel crew and Morpheus stared at Dean.

“I can’t believe he did that!” Gabriel exclaimed “ I thought he would try to eat it, it was like, the PERFECT prank!” 

“We all thought he would.” “Something’s off with him, he never refuses pie.” Sam shrugged. 

“What was the prank?” Raphael asked. 

“Oh, not much, just some salad and ranch filling, instead of cherry.” “Castiel’s idea, said he got that idea from the internet” Gabriel casually told his older brother.

“Sounds interesting, I too would have liked to see that play out successfully” Raphael stated.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*a few days later* 

Dean woke up slowly, feeling out his position on his bed. He felt something soft and fluffy around his hands. He sighed and sat up, being careful not to get more on him than was already. Turning to where he expected his angel to be, he saw that Cas wasn’t there. Listening carefully, he heard faint laughter and the sound of Enochian coming from the kitchen. Shrugging, he got up and went to the bathroom while avoiding the mirror, knowing that he would see whipped cream in it. He wiped off his hands and head, careful to get it all off. **“They think they can get me, speaking in their language”** Dean muttered while walking out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen, Dean looked around at everyone “Hey, what’s up everyone!” he exclaimed. The others, particularly Sammy and Gabriel, stared at his head and hair like they were surprised about something. Mary, Cas, Raphael, and the Angel Guard all just looked faintly amused. 

“Not much, breakfast is almost ready” Gabriel announced **“I can’t believe it, two failed pranks”** he muttered. **“What’s up with your brother, dude?”** he questioned, bumping Sammy. 

**“Something’s up with him.” “There was no reaction to either of them”** Sammy said. With a quick glance at Dean, he whispered to Gabriel **“Maybe the next one will work.”**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*a few more days later* 

**“Okay, lets do this”** Sammy whispered to Gabriel **”This is guaranteed to work.”**

**“It better.”** Gabriel smirked at the fledgling and bumped his shoulder “you’ve not been lying have you?”

“ ’Course not” Sammy rolled his eyes and smiled. **“Besides, he always reacts to any little change in his car. I don’t know why he didn’t react to the other pranks.”**

**“Something is up with him, we’ll have to confront him after this one, whether he reacts or not.” “And he should respond, I made that illusion on the car door!”** The two hushed from their position around the corner of the bunker as they saw the door open, and Dean and Cas walked out.

Dean walked towards the car looking at it. He walked towards the driver’s side door and touched it. **“Interesting, Gabriel, really?”** he muttered “I know that you did this” Dean said as he walked away and headed around the bunker towards the fire circle with Cas following. Gabriel and Sam glanced at each other surprised and followed them over. 

The four sat around the circle joining the rest of the flock. “So, what’s happening, peeps?”

“I do not believe any of us are ‘peeps’, Dean” Cas said while squinting at him. 

“It’s a metaphor, bro” Gabriel said while he, Mary, Dean and Sam all laughed at Castiel. “But anyway, Dean, did you see your car dude?”

“Yeah I did.” “I also know that you did it, and that you’ll fix it by tomorrow.” 

“How do you know that?” questioned Gabriel. 

**“I have my ways”** Dean smirked. The Angels, except the guard, all gasped and Morpheus even looked surprised. 

“H...How did you?” Gabriel stumbled. “Why aren’t you guys surprised?” he asked the guard after seeing that neither their faces, nor their grace, showed any sign of surprise at hearing Dean speak Enochian. 

“The four of us have been teaching Dean and Mary Enochian for about a month now” Sariel stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Please comment, and I might also post a second chapter to this story about dean learning Enochian, and hearing Gabe & Sam discuss their plans.


End file.
